Head mounted displays are generally configured to be worn on a user's head with a front display module positioned over a portion of a user's face. Front display modules of the type used with virtual reality systems are typically coupled to an external control system via one or more data and/or power cables. There is a need for a versatile head mounted display with a cable retention assembly that retains the cable in connection with the front display module and provides strain relief to the cable during normal use of the head mounted display.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.